


You're A Merman, Harry

by Andromeda_Hayes15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tag As I Go, Veela Draco Malfoy, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Hayes15/pseuds/Andromeda_Hayes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Dumbledore's death, Harry Potter defeats Voldemort. He leaves the Dursley's for good, and moves into the Slytherin dorms for the summer. But there's just one thing. Harry is about to come into his Creature Inheritance and he has no idea what he will become. What will happen? And who will his mate (or mates) be? He has soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta'd. Let me know if you like it in the comments below!  
> If anyone would like to beta for me, send me a message on my tumblr, totally-time-travel.tumblr.com, or on here! Thanks for reading!

_At the age of 17, witches and wizards come into their Inheritance. For most, it is usually just a strengthening of their magic. For others, they come into their creature Inheritance, shocking even those who thought they were purebloods. For the most special, they receive a soul-mark,the first words their soulmate will say to them. Their other half-or other part, in some cases, for being in a triad or larger is not out of the question-only receives their soul-mark on their youngest soulmates’ Inheritance, and no sooner. It is said that this is a protection for both parties. In all, when a witch or wizard turns 17, it is simply one of the most important times in their lives.  
_

~A Wizard’s Inheritance, Willow Oxford

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was not going to live at Number 4 Privet Drive anymore; he had defeated Voldemort not much longer after the death of Albus Dumbledore. When he returned to Hogwarts and learned that the blood wards were no longer needed, he had immediately rushed to Headmistress McGonagall, asking if he could stay there for the rest of the summer holidays, rather than with the Dursleys. Knowing how Harry had been treated since day one, she immediately agreed, and told him he could start staying in the Slytherin dormitories as soon as he returned with his things. And return he did.  


“Don’t you dare come back, Boy!” Vernon bellowed, slamming the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive rather loudly, glad to see his freak of a nephew gone.

“Don’t plan on it!” he smirked, pulling out his wand to summon the Knight Bus to take him to the Order Headquarters. He pulled his trunk onto the bus and deposited the fee, heading to the back to try and think about what he was going to do for the rest of the summer. Spending time with the Malfoys was out of the question, as they were in France with some extended family on Lucius’ side. His only choice was to do his summer work, something he had never actually done before. _Maybe I could practice Potions. It’s something Snape was always telling me to do, but I never could_ , he thought as he arrived in front of where Grimmauld Place was hiding.

As he stepped off of the bus and onto the sidewalk, the door to Grimmauld Place opened, revealing the last person he expected.

“Professor Snape? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at school. I mean, it’s good to see you, but-”

“Enough, Harry. I was the one sent to pick you up. Nice of you to inform _me_ of your coming to stay for the rest of the summer, though I suppose I was somewhat hard to find. How have you been?” Snape asked, looking him up and down.

“I-fine. Not the best, but fine. I’m just nervous about my Inheritance. It-my birthday-it’s in two weeks and frankly, I’m terrified. Draco, when he came into his, said it wasn’t bad...”

“Except for his creature Inheritance.”

“Yeah. I mean, he was screaming _so loud_ , and-”

“He’s known to be a drama queen, Potter.”

“Yes, but there was so much _blood_ , and he was screaming because of the pain, and I’m just so _scared_ , Professor. That’s another reason I wanted to come stay at the school for the rest of the summer, because then if something happened I could talk to you or one of the other teachers.”

“I understand. You know that Draco is a Veela, right? That’s why there was so much carnage. Though I do appreciate you being there for my godson. He has some rather unpleasant memories of the Infirmary, so your knowledge of the healing spells was greatly appreciated. Now, shall we go?”

“Yes, of course,” he agreed, taking Snape’s elbow. He felt the squeeze of apparition, and hoped that he wouldn’t fall flat on his face when he appeared outside of Hogwarts.

\--------------------------

When he arrived outside the front gates of Hogwarts, Harry immediately felt at ease. No longer would he have to pretend he didn’t exist, get up at the early hours of the morning to do tasks each day that only needed to be done once a week, none of it. He would be able to catch up on his sleep, eat a full meal three times daily, and work on his summer work. Unsure where to start, he started by simply taking his things down toward the Slytherin common room.

“Where is that owl of yours, Potter?” Snape asked as Harry gave the password to the portrait.

“Owlery. I decided to leave her here, considering I knew I would be back after a few days. It was safer that way.”

“Hm. Dinner is in an hour. I have a potion to finish up, so I’ll be going. Pick any bed in the seventh year’s dorm, considering you’ll end up there anyway. Try not to be late for dinner, I’m sure that the others would find pleasure in talking to you,” Severus said as he walked off, gesturing for Harry to do whatever he pleased. So he did, walking toward the boy’s dormitories, wondering how this year would turn out.

“It’s going to be bloody difficult, that’s how it’ll be. Nothing’s ever simple,” he muttered to himself, setting his things at the end of what would be his bed. The one thing that was truly terrifying was his Inheritance. He had no way of finding out if there were any creatures in his bloodline until he was 17, after he had already found out himself. He only hoped that he wouldn’t become something like a Veela, with which he would have no control over some of his actions until he learned to control his magic. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he wouldn’t become a Veela, simply because of his looks. He didn’t have the bright blonde hair, the light eyes, or the naturally pale skin. His had come from years trapped indoors under the Dursley’s “care”.

Deciding to distract himself from his Inheritance, Harry pulled out his Potions books and started working on his research on what new ingredients they would be using this term, especially with his NEWTs coming up. As he read through the list of ingredients, he stumbled upon a few that he knew would be hard to acquire, but not impossible. Until one- _Mermaid scales._

“How do you get scales from a mermaid? The ones in the lake don’t have scales. Their skin is as smooth as a human’s. Unless there’s another type of mermaid...whatever. I’ll ask the professors during dinner,” he paused, looking up at the time he had displayed against the wall. “Which is in ten minutes and all I’m wearing is a dirty pair of jeans and a tshirt Blaise gave me. Great. Hopefully I can find something in my trunk,” he trailed, popping the lid of his trunk and rummaging around. Eventually, he pulled out a pair of his uniform pants and one of the dark green button up shirts he had gotten from the Malfoys for Christmas. He changed quickly, heading out of the dorms and towards the Great Hall.

As he arrived at the doors of the Hall, he saw Professor- _no, Headmistress_ -McGonagall rounding the corner and coming toward him. He gave her a small smile as she came closer, noticing the same warm smile he had seen on her for years prior.

“Mister Potter, I am glad to see you made it here in one piece. You had no troubles in returning, I assume?” she asked softly, knowing how terrible Harry’s relatives were.

“Not really. My ‘family’ was happy to see me go. However, I think they’ll be in a right state when they realise they have to go back to doing things themselves. I took the Knight Bus back to Grimmauld, and then Professor Snape brought me here. I may need to pop out to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for a day or two though, I need new clothes. That fit,” he explained, looking at her when she stopped just inside the entrance of the Hall.

“Whatever do you mean, Harry? All your things seem to have fit you last year,” she wondered, staring down at him.

“I usually was wearing someone else’s things, or had resized things that I already had. When I first got to Hogwarts, all my things were my fat whale of a cousin’s hand me downs. When Draco saw on the train, he immediately went about remedying that situation. And fixing my glasses. Which I need a new prescription for. But whenever I would return to my relatives, they would throw out anything I hadn’t hidden in my trunk that actually fit me. So it’s been a vicious cycle. Other times I would have Draco or Blaise keep my things with them so there wasn’t a risk of them being damaged or destroyed. As far as presentable goes, I’ve got this shirt, my school clothes, and a few undershirts. The rest, well, I’m sure I’ll enjoy burning. Come to think of it, I need to go to Muggle London as well. To get something other than slacks and dress shirts. Is there a way I can do that? Considering I’m technically underage?” he asked, turning to her as they continued up to the only tably currently in the room where the other teachers had already sat down.

“I’m sure one of us wouldn’t mind going with you, all things considered. If none of us can make it, you could surely be trusted in Hogsmeade alone. It’s Diagon Alley and Muggle London I worry about.”

“I understand that. But thank you. I may go to Hogsmeade later this week. The Weasley twins are there right now, and have been wanting to visit. I may ask them to accompany me to Diagon and London, considering they’ve already come into their majority.”

“That would be just fine. I always thought those two belonged more in Slytherin than Gryffindor, but who am I to judge.”

“Who belonged in my house, Minerva?” Snape asked, nodding a greeting to both her and Harry as he came in and sat down beside the Headmistress.

“Fred and George Weasley. With the way they pranked and how they schemed, I was always surprised that they ended up in Gryffindor,” she answered, and Harry decided now was the best time to tell her.

“They weren’t supposed to be in Gryffindor, they belonged in Slytherin. But the Hat put them there for their protection. I...don’t know if they want me saying anything more. They’d probably say it better anyways and I don’t want to disrespect their privacy,” he told them, looking to Snape, who already knew their story.

“Indeed. However, they told me that I could share their story with anyone I deemed worthy of hearing it. I believe all of you count,” he drawled, looking around the table at everyone there, daring them to say anything against him. “That’s what I thought. As you all know, it is most commonly said that all Weasley’s belong in Gryffindor. The first abnormality to that statement was their older brother Percival, who was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, according to what they told me. The twins belonged in Slytherin, which came as no surprise to me. Their younger brother Ronald belonged in Hufflepuff, but was put in Gryffindor as a pawn to Dumbledore’s plans. Their youngest sister also belonged in Ravenclaw, but again was put into Gryffindor. A majority of this was because of Harry. Dumbledore wanted him as a pawn to his game, and was using the Weasley’s as a way to accomplish that,” he explained, causing Harry to nod and look around the table at all of the confused looks on the other professor’s faces.

“Are you telling me that I was supposed to have Percy as one of my students?” Flitwick squeaked, to which both Harry and Severus nodded.

“And I was supposed to have Ronald? As much as I want to believe it, I just can’t,” Pomona mused, to which Harry looked over to her to give her some reasons.

“Ron was a spineless, rude, disloyal person. He constantly bullied those in his own house, and only just barely could his older siblings control him. He would become friends with others in the house, only to turn his back on them when they didn’t end up being the kinds of friends he wanted. I was supposed to be able to help turn him into some “brave” person, but I knew that would never happen. He was exceedingly jealous, and couldn’t see through the fact that I had money in a vault at Gringotts that would last him for the rest of his life. I’m quite glad I didn’t become friends with him. Percy helped me with my homework when others couldn’t, and the twins were always around when I needed cheering up. When I met Charlie and Bill, I knew I had friends in the five of them, but probably not their youngest siblings. Ginny had such a crush on me it was sickening, and at one point tried to put a love potion into my food. Fat lot of good that did for her,” Harry explained, shocking most all of the teachers there.

“I too can attest to Ronald’s behaviour. Mr. Longbottom had asked multiple times to be removed from the dormitory, but there wasn’t room for him to be moved. I felt terrible about it, so I went to Albus to ask him what I should do. He told me to let them be, as boys will be boys. I was absolutely incensed,” the Headmistress added, much to the shock of the others.

“Hm. Apparently he was almost a Squib, more so than Mr. Longbottom, who only needed a bit of encouragement from a few to become stronger in his magic,” Snape explained, looking at Sprout and McGonagall. Harry nodded in agreement, and started putting a small amount of food on his plate. 

"Are you not hungry, Mr Potter? That doesn't seem like much food," Professor Sprout asked, looking at the plate and then back to Harry.

"I've never eaten much, Professor. It's a by-product of how I grew up at the Dursley's. Considering I never got three meals a day until my first year here, it was already too late to start nutrient potions or anything else. The damage was already done. So, ever since first year, I’ve taken fruit and the like from meals so I can eat throughout the day. It’s easier that way. So, yeah, I’m hungry, but this is about all I can eat,” Harry explained, adding some seasoning to the potatoes and digging in. The teachers, all except Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey, looked shocked.

“That’s absolutely terrible. I’m sorry if I’ve brought back any unwanted memories, Mr Potter. Did anyone know about your treatment with your...family?” she asked, looking to Harry, who laughed dryly.

“Yeah. Dumbledore did. Since day one. And I don’t mean my first day here. I mean my first day with the Dursley’s. He put me there, before Sirius went to find Pettigrew. Technically, he was a kidnapper. And once I got to Hogwarts, I asked him if I could stay here for the hols. He agreed, for the most part. Except for the summer. Something about “keeping the wards strong”. When I looked up blood wards, I found out that they only worked when there was _love_ involved. I can tell you right now there was none of that involved. And even after I told Dumbledore that, he just said it was all for the “greater good”. Fat lot of good that did us,” he rambled, continuing to eat his dinner. 

“You mean that the Headmaster _knew_ and did nothing about it?” the Headmistress questioned, unsure of what to think of the information.

“Yeah. He left me on a doorstep, at night, when my parents died. Gave the Dursley’s money to take care of me. They in turn locked me in a cupboard under a sink until I was three, then the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. I was doing chores since I could see over the stove on top of a stool. Have burns from cooking on my arms because I couldn’t quite see what I was doing,” he paused, taking a minute to eat. The other professors said nothing, wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say. “When my primary school teachers told them I needed glasses, I got a pair of Vernon’s father’s glasses. When I got better grades than their son, I was beaten. With a belt. I was _seven_. Still have scars from that. Fast forward to me coming to Hogwarts. I meet Draco Malfoy on the train, thinking he was just trying to play a joke on me when he said he wanted to be my friend. All other friends I had ever had were beaten up by Dudley and his gang. Draco was my first friend that lasted longer than two weeks. The rest, I believe, you all know,” Harry continued in a voice dripping with hate for multiple people, mainly the Dursley’s and the former Headmaster. He finished eating, grabbed an apple, and stood up. “Well, I’m off. I need to write Fred and George about taking a trip into Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and London. I’ll see you all tomorrow at breakfast, I’m sure,” he ended, leaving the Great Hall quietly.

"Well that was...enlightening, to say the least," Minerva commented, noticing how shocked almost everyone else seemed to be.

"How did no-one notice?" Professor Vector asked, glancing at Severus for an answer.

"Because he didn't want anyone to. It was more unwanted attention. Even if someone had, Dumbledore would have made sure they forgot about it. I found out his first night at Hogwarts. At first, I thought he was a spoiled brat seeking attention; thought his clothes were threadbare as a sort of statement or rebellion. When I asked him to come to my office that night, he looked to both Mr Zabini and young Mr Malfoy for a sort of approval. He was truly afraid of being alone with me, and only when Draco told him that I was considered family to the Malfoys did he follow me to my office," Severus explained, pausing to sip at his coffee.

"What would make him so afraid of being alone with a professor?" Filius asked.

"A _male_ professor. His uncle abused him from the time he turned three until he got here today. Harry's only reprieve was his time spent at Hogwarts or with the Malfoys.

That night, when I asked him about his home life, he shook his head and then braced himself for what he thought would be punishment. When I asked if he would like me to use a spell to see them, he nodded so hard I thought his head would fall off. Everything that had happened to him, in the span of eight years, should have killed him," he continued, pausing again for comments that were sure to come.

Albus knew of all of this? You're sure?" Pomona asked, skeptical.

"Positive. I'm sure Harry would be willing to draw some of the worst memories to the surface for our viewing pleasure," Snape responded, sneering at the thought of seeing it all again.

"What did you do after viewing his memories, Severus?" Minerva asked quietly, wanting to hear the rest of Harry's past.

"When I drew myself out of his mind, I asked if he would allow me to cast a diagnostic spell on him to check for any injuries that could be taken care of right away. His immediate response was to ask if it would hurt, and then he cowered, no doubt because he had asked a question. I explained the entire process to him, glad that he had asked and not just submitted to it. In a way, it showed that he was comfortable with the situation. Not relaxed, per say, but trusting that he wouldn't be hurt in my office. That was the first time I had heard his voice as well. The injuries alone listed on that parchment were enough to make me realise that it would take a long time for him to trust anyone. What was most disturbing were the blocks on his magic and the compulsions placed upon him. Dumbledore wasn't happy with his sorting into Slytherin, and tried to have him resorted. I was able to shut that down, as a resort has to be approved by the Board, and there needs to be suitable reasons for a student to be sorted again."

"Where would Mr. Potter have been sorted to, if not Slytherin?" Minerva asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Gryffindor. Because that's what Dumbledore wanted. A perfect little pawn for him to lead around. And he knew full well about Quirrell, and Lockhart, and the Basilisk, and everything else. However, Harry had more self preservation skills than most thought, and usually avoided everything Dumbledore set up for him to fight. Lucius and Narcissa weren't happy, but couldn't find enough to prove it was Dumbledore doing it." Severus set down his cutlery, and moved to stand up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have potions to brew. And probably a student to calm down. I’ll see you all at breakfast. Good evening,” he finished, and walked out of the Great Hall and toward one of the secret passages that would lead him directly to the dungeons. And consequently, a distraught Harry.


	2. Freaking Out Won't Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently un-beta'd. Let me know if you like it in the comments below!  
> If anyone would like to beta for me, send me a message on my tumblr, totally-time-travel.tumblr.com, or on here! Thanks for reading!
> 
> So sorry that this second chapter took so long to post! When I started writing this, I thought I would have more time during the school year to work on it. I was very wrong. I know that this is shorter than the first chapter, but I didn't know how to continue it any further. Enjoy!

Harry was trying not to freak out. Really, he was. But with everything that had just happened at dinner, he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that he had to write to Fred and George. That was step one. Step two was to work on his summer homework. At least, that was how he wanted things to go. 

“Everything is fine, they’re not going to send you back. Calm down, Harry. Write a letter to the twins. Work on your Potions homework, because you really need to do that. You have no excuses. Maybe write a letter to Draco, see how he’s doing. Ask when he’s coming back, Come on, Potter, pull yourself together,” Harry muttered, pacing the floor of the dorm. He grabbed his summer work, parchment, quills, and ink, and headed down to the Common Room. _Maybe I can work better down there,_ he thought. 

Once he had finished his Charms essay, a mere foot on why even spells considered “Light” could be dangerous, he moved onto Potions. And was once again stumped as to where to find mermaid scales. 

“How in the hell do you harvest a mermaid’s scales? And how does Snape expect us to make these potions with fresh ingredients if the merpeople in the lake don’t _have_ any scales?” Harry muttered, becoming frustrated with himself.

“Clearly, Mister Potter, you haven’t done your research,” Professor Snape drawled, startling Harry.

“I-I, what?” Harry stood and turned toward Severus, wondering what he was going to say.

“Eloquent as ever, I see. There are more types of merfolk than the ones living in the lake. For example, Norwegian merfolk are the stereotypical merfolk children see in their books. It is from them that we harvest scales, but only if they wish for us to. Not only are they more rare, but even rarer is someone coming into a mer inheritance. There hasn’t been a reported inheritance of Norwegian mer in hundreds of years. But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. Knowing your luck, you’ll become one after your inheritance,” Severus explained, making sure Harry understood.

“That...makes sense. I don’t really know what my inheritance will be. I haven’t been told a way to figure it out, either. It’s terrifying, Sev. I’m so, so scared. Of pain, of not being accepted if it’s a Creature Inheritance, of hurting someone, of getting kicked out, of-of...” he rambled, before Severus stopped him, pulling him into a tight but reassuring embrace.

“Harry, stop. You’re alright. You have no reason to explain yourself, you know that. Now, I know you’re scared. But think, Harry. Students always find out about their family history before they experience their Inheritance. Not all of them are Purebloods, either. How?” Severus asked evenly, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

“A...Is there a potion? A way to discover your family tree using blood?”

“Exactly. Generally it is just a piece of parchment, but some choose to have it turned into a tapestry, depending on the potion they use. The first, which only goes back four generations, is typically used by students and those who didn’t really know some of their family but don’t wish to see the entirety of their ancestry. The second, which is far more complicated to brew, and is what most use for the tapestry, goes all the way back to when the line began. This second potion may show if there are creatures in the line, as today there are very few bonds completed between a witch or wizard and a creature,” Severus explained, holding Harry at arm’s length so he could see if he understood.

“Would...would you help me brew the second one? So I can find out? I mean, if it’s possible, and you have the time, I know you’re busy in the summer, what with it being your only real free time. And even then, you’re brewing for Madame Pomfrey and your own stocks and-” again he was cut off by Severus, who pulled him close again.

“Harry. Try to relax. I can tell you’re still distraught from having to retell your past. And I apologise, but I cannot help you with the potion. I wish I could. There are ingredients that only the goblins have access to now, and the likelyhood of me getting ahold of any is slim to none. I’m sorry. You’ll have to wait until your birthday in order to find out if there are any creatures in your line that you will come to inherit. Even then, there are ways of hiding a creature being introduced into the line. Many purebloods were so against being found out when the first war came that there were multiple spells developed just to hide creature blood from an inheritance test.”

“Except where the Malfoys are concerned, or any other families with Veela blood. That brings itself out regardless.”

“That is true. However families like the Potters, for instance, those who were sided directly to the light during the first war, would likely have hidden their creature relations. From what I can remember, there hasn’t been a Creature Inheritance in the last four generations. However with your luck, you’ll have one. There’s nothing to worry about, Harry.”

“But what if it hurts? What if I’m a Dark creature? What if everyone at the school hates me? What...what if the Malfoys end up hating me afterward?” At last, Harry’s biggest fear had come forth. Severus shook his head, and hugged Harry tightly before releasing him.

“And why, pray tell, would they hate you? You have told them about everything that has happened to you since you could remember, and you’ve only grown closer to them. Not once have they judged you, hated you, blamed you, anything of the sort. Why would they hate you for one more thing you cannot control?” Severus stared down at Harry, silently cursing all Dumbledore had done, or rather, hadn’t done, to make the boy doubt himself this much.

Harry let out a shaky sigh, and looked up at Severus. “You’re right. There really isn’t any reason for them to hate me, especially for something like my Inheritance. I can’t control what’s going to happen to me. Just wish I could celebrate with them like I normally do,” he muttered, remembering how he had started celebrating holidays and birthdays with the Malfoys in the middle of his first year.

“I understand, but now that the war is finally over, they’re able to visit family they haven’t seen since Draco was born. They’ll be back two weeks before school starts. Write to the twin menaces and see when you can go and get the supplies you need for the upcoming year as well as a new wardrobe. You no longer have to wear anything from the Dursleys, Harry. Burn the items if you wish.”

“I know. I just miss them, is all. And telling the rest of the staff what happened at the Dursleys brought up a lot that I didn’t think I’d have to relive.”

“It can be a trying experience to constantly have to rehash traumatic events. It doesn’t help that it was happening under their noses the entire time Dumbledore was alive,” Severus explained, sneering when the name Dumbledore passed his lips.

“It just...irks me that Dumbledore thought he could do just about anything as long as it was for ‘the greater good’. I almost died multiple times for his stupid ‘greater good’. So many people were heartbroken when he died. I was relieved. Hopefully every last hold he had on my life is gone.”

“If they aren’t yet, they will be soon. Your inheritance will break any and all malicious spells or bindings placed upon you. Now, write your letters and go to bed. You’ll feel a bit better in the morning.”

“I’ve really got nothing to worry about right now. Thank you, Sev. I’ll see you at breakfast. What time is that again?”

“You’re welcome. Breakfast is served from six thirty to nine thirty tomorrow. I do hope to see you there,” Severus replied, turning to leave the Common Room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there. Now that I have access to food, I plan on eating it.” Harry sat down, pulled out a quill and some ink, and began writing his letters as the door to the Common Room closed once more. “I think I’ll write Fred and George first. See about buying a completely new wardrobe. Then I’ll write Draco and his parents, see how his vacation has been going. I wonder if he’s found any new books to read.” Harry paused, yawning. “Maybe I’ll write them after breakfast instead. Apparently I’m more tired than I thought. Besides, I wouldn’t want to send Hedwig off this late at night. She needs sleep as well.”

Harry gathered his belongings and walked back to his room, thinking to himself about his plans for the next day. _Have breakfast, or face a mother-hen like Severus. Write letters to the twins and Malfoys. Potions? Potions. Research more into my Inheritance, but don’t freak out about it. Go to the Library and pull some books on merfolk. If I’m going to work with their scales I may as well learn some more about them._ As he reached his room, he set his summer work on the desk near his bed, and changed into pajamas. They were a light, soft cotton pair, given to him by Narcissa at Christmas.

_“Everyone should have a nice pair of summer pajamas, Harry. Even if you don’t wear them that much, you’ll have them,”_ she had said, and it made him realise that most people prepare for their lives, even the near future. Most didn’t just jump into things. Not that he had had much of a choice up until now.

“Quit thinking of the past, Harry. There’s nothing you can do about it now. What’s done is done, and now you can make your own choices. Dumbledore isn’t going to meddle in your life anymore,” Harry muttered to himself, slowly drifting to sleep. Even though he had started to plan for the next day, he had no idea what was to come in the following weeks. 


End file.
